


Ravenous

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, Multi, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex coaches Kyle through something new with Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moderngenius94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Mylex ; mood: playful ; word: smirk
> 
> I saved the utter filth for last!  
> ~ Tas

"Like that, see? Feed it to him - slowly."

Kyle didn't need instructions, not with Michael lying flat, head off the mattress edge. But the deep scratch of Alex's voice added layers and Kyle couldn't help staring at how Michael's throat bulged around his cock. At elegant fingers stroking over the Adam's apple, then up, and squeezing.

Kyle grunted; he could _feel_ the pressure from Alex's hand, and upside-down or not, that trademark smirk radiated from Michael.

"I'm going to fuck you like this," shuddering when he felt Michael's moan. Then, oh so gently, Alex guiding him, Kyle began to thrust.


End file.
